On the Other Side
by eloquentfever
Summary: 5 times Sebastian was tormented even though Dalton had a no-bullying policy and 1 time he was saved. Oneshot. Response to Glee Angst Meme.


_i might possibly turn this into a bigger, more pledged full on lengthy fanfic. hmm. let's see. until now, it's just a one-shot. feedback on seeing more of this kind of Sebastian? Sammy, off!_

* * *

1.

He's a freshman when he first transfers to Dalton. They tell him that there's a no-bullying policy and he's _safe_ now. He foolishly believes their words. He's mesmerised by the Warblers. He courageously approaches Nick after a number, as the black-haired boy looks self-invested at his fan. Sebastian's a new face in crowd. Nick offers to take him to the Lima Bean since Sebastian's just moved from Paris, safe from all of the horrible, horrible things that have happened in Paris.

Sebastian sits down beside the counter, as Nick orders them a latte, and they talk and laugh. Sebastian likes how this place smells like – coffee, and cinnamon, and clouds made out of steamy milk and hot chocolate. Nick buys them both identical turkey and cheese sandwiches and Sebastian doesn't tell Nick that he's vegan as he scarfs down the sandwich, ruining six years of veganism as they laugh together. He's safe.

Nick takes him back to the dorms, and they kiss. It's Sebastian's first kiss and he feels happy, elated, and it's a big deal for him and he swears that the turkey sandwiches and non-soy latte is worth it all. He tells Sebastian to go get a history notebook and he nods at Nick and smiles and then leaves. When he comes back, Nick and Jeff are kissing. Sebastian returns late at night, and gives Nick his notebook, and Nick notices the depressed look in his face. "I've been pinning on Jeff for a while. No hard feelings, huh, Brandon?"

Sebastian wants to tell him that his name isn't fucking _Brandon_. He doesn't though. That night, he has Nick walk towards him, and throws Sebastian against the locker. It's late and nobody's watching and Nick's eyes look enraged. "You told him," Sebastian doesn't expect the punch that Nick administers. He doesn't expect the various one after another punch that makes him want to hurt. "You want me, don't you? You want me so much you told Jeff about…about that kiss. He won't talk to me."

He laughs and it's empty.

"Take off your pants. You're so interested in letting a Warbler fuck you; I must as well do it." Sebastian does comply and he's shocked when Nick throws him back against the wall and kisses him, kisses him so hard that Sebastian feels like their lips are permanently infused together. Sebastian's standing there, as Nick takes off his boxers and then his shirt and they're making out again, Sebastian's naked underneath Nick's clothed body as Nick shoves him past the lockers again. Sebastian swears he can feel the bruises already forming.

"Oh God, you're so desperate," Nick snaps. "You're _not_ worth it."

Nick shoves Sebastian back the lockers one more time, this time with so much force that Sebastian falls onto the ground and stares down at his Dalton clothing – he quickly scrambles to wear it, showers in hot water to forget it all.

Two years from now, Nick's the sweetest person Sebastian's ever met. He says he has a lot of regrets and his eyes flash in a dark colour, unable to really dive into it, and when Sebastian orders Nick a latte and a turkey cheese sandwich, Nick just stares at the _new_ student and then asks, "How do you know my order?"

"Call it intuition," Sebastian's voice is smooth and holds none of the fear it used to hold before. "After all, we are sexy."

Nick smirks. "I'm… still a virgin though."

"Awe, _adorable_," Sebastian responds and then feels himself wanting to slam him against the couch, and show him he he'd felt that night in the freshman year, that night that he'd been almost scared he'd lose his virginity to Nick, that night that he's so scared to be left there, to be broken. Sebastian decides he'll get revenge on Nick soon enough and he just has to wait.

When he's captain, he looks at Nick, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

Instead, he gives him a solo, _Uptown Girl_, and mentally cringes when Blaine asks him if he's a freshman.

2.

The second time Sebastian remembers being bullied in Dalton is by the so-called gentleman Blaine Anderson when Nick grabs onto Sebastian and introduces him to Blaine as 'Ryan' and Blaine smiles warmly and shakes his hand, eyes onto his face. Sebastian's love-dazed and feels tiny next to Blaine and Sebastian's five-foot-four next to Blaine. The Doctors tell him he'll grow taller and that the medication he's talking is affecting his puberty. He looks like a little boy next to Blaine. He feels tiny and insignificant.

He's pudgy and he's short, and nobody wants him. Sebastian remembers Blaine sitting with him, warm eyes and Sebastian being enticed. Blaine shows him his collection of butterflies, and Sebastian isn't even listening for half the conversation.

"If it can fly, it can fall." Sebastian just mutters under his breath.

Blaine runs his fingers against Sebastian's hair. Blaine looks apologetic for a moment as he suggests they go for a walk. He tells Sebastian to go to the cafeteria and love-dazed, Sebastian runs off to the cafeteria and opens the doorway, and he's met by the scolding hot water. Blaine's eyes widen when he notices that the water's hot, that it's really burning Sebastian's skin from how red his skin's becoming and Blaine feels his heart race. Jesse walks towards Blaine and puts a hand on his shoulder. "See, Blaine? I told you you'd feel satisfied, gaining this type of control—"

Blaine's eyes are full of tears as Jesse pulls him away from Sebastian. Sebastian waits for an apology the next day when he sits by Blaine. He doesn't get it. He pretends that Blaine isn't staring at his burns. He pretends that Blaine doesn't throw away his butterfly collection. He pretends that Blaine cares about him and can't say he's sorry for those few days.

Blaine had never apologised, despite how guilty he'd been.

Two years later, Blaine asks Sebastian about the nasty-looking burn that's still etched on his skin. Sebastian says that it's some kids playing rough. Blaine's hand doesn't leave Sebastian's own as he orders another shot of Courvoisier in his coffee.

Sebastian watches as Blaine practically flies during New Directions' performance of _Bad _by Michael Jackson and watch as Blaine flies when he jumps but he ends up falling anyway. Sebastian doesn't apologise when he hits Blaine with the slushie – cold, ice cold, and it leaves its mark on him, and he swears even through the guilt, he will never, _ever_ apologise to Blaine Anderson.

3.

The third time he's bullied it's because he's been found following the Warblers a lot, so there are rumours in Dalton about Sebastian being _easy_. He watches Nick snicker as Sebastian passes him by, that small little chubby short freshman with the blonde hair and green eyes. Sebastian feels victimised as he finds people staring at him, undressing him, the little whore that keeps on following the Warblers—worshipping every step they walk in, and Sebastian feels sad, scared even.

He lets them talk about him, about how he's never gonna grow _– he grows to six-foot-two_, about how desperate he is, _and he still is as he goes to Scandals, being fucked by countless of men_, about how stupid he is, _he aces all of his classes without even trying half the time_, about how fat he is, _he now weighs less than Blaine despite being taller than him_. Dalton talks about him, about how he'll just grow up to be a whore and at least that's true, he thinks back two years later.

He used to look up to Blaine.

Now, he looks down at him.

_This is your fault_.

This hatred for Blaine Anderson doesn't stop him from wanting to make out with him, for tearing him away and ruining the relationship that's made him happy with Kurt. After all, this is what he's supposed to do as the neighbourhood whore.

So he tells him that the whole bashful schoolboy thing is super-hot (_my whole bashful schoolboy think fucking sucked)_ and he just stares at him with glittering smirk as he pretends that he's not a whore, as he watches from a far Blaine trying to get Kurt to fuck him—_this is your boyfriend, Hummel. Why can't you see it?_

Sebastian refuses to believe people change, when he of all fucking people isn't _weak_ anymore—he refuses to believe that people change. He stares at Hummel and swears that he reminds him of himself, that somewhere in that tiny appearance, there's Sebastian or Brandon or Trevor or fucking Ryan in there, which makes him want to punch Hummel in the face even more, because as far as he knows, he _hates_ himself.

And he hates Hummel just as much.

4.

Freshman year's halfway through when they start writing Facebook statuses about him and that's when Sebastian thinks he's had enough. He knows it's him. They pick his body parts like Hell and make it clear it's him.

_Oh God, the awkward moment when someone with green eyes and is as short as Hell decides that it's okay to wear shorts in the summer. I'm sure they don't sell shorts for people who are that short, or that fat._

_Certain short, stocky, Warbler-obsessed people should start being men and stop walking around in fucking skirts. We need our eyes, thunder thighs._

_Baby Brandon can't be fucked - baby Brandon can't be fucked, baby Brandon with the green eyes and dark hair won't be fucked even if he's a whore and a slut._

Sebastian feels tears in his eyes and he cries. He cries hard in the comfort of the dorm he's in, and he's alone. When his dorm mate walks in, he doesn't even give a damn about Sebastian's tears. He stares at the screen again and swears he wants to kill himself. When he wants to take an overdose, Blaine asks him if he has any sleeping pills, looking really bloodshot and tired.

Blaine opens his mouth and Sebastian waits for it. _I'm sorry_, that one apology that will keep him alive. Sebastian watches as Blaine takes a sleeping pill. "Thanks, Ryan," he whispers softly. He ruffles through his hair and kisses his forehead like he would a child.

Sebastian doesn't get his apology. "Do…do you need the pills?" Blaine looks so tired that Sebastian gives him the pills anyway. He doesn't kill himself that night. Now, he's standing there, watching Blaine going through his operation and he walks over towards the bedside, and gives him a pill. Blaine falls asleep. The sedated Blaine doesn't notice Sebastian lying beside him, and Sebastian slips out of the bed in an hour. He keeps the pills by Blaine's bedside.

Blaine tries to kill himself with Sebastian's pills. Sebastian doesn't give a damn as he watches Kurt clutch onto Blaine's body, the way that they'd _never_ do for him.

Because he's still not sorry for hitting Blaine with that slushie, and he _never_ will be. The next time that he sees Kurt, Kurt's ready to punch him and he balls his hand into a fist, but he doesn't. He just shrinks away and leaves. Sebastian stands there, stunned because Hummel had all the fucking right to hit him.

He hasn't. Sebastian apologies to Hummel the next day via phone for hurting his boyfriend. He's sorry for the pain he's caused Hummel. He's not sorry for hurting Blaine, and Kurt can read between the lines as the phone call ends. He writes a status about himself on a fake Facebook account that states_: Sebastian Smythe tries to kill people he wants to sleep with._

All of New Directions comment on it, agreeing.

Kurt doesn't comment. That only makes Sebastian hate him more.

5.

The last time that Sebastian remembers being bullied is on his last day of freshman year in Dalton. He's humiliated in front of all of Dalton when the Warblers sing a song to him, a song that's sexual and makes Sebastian feel really victimised. That same night, Sebastian loses his virginity to Nick l_iar liar Nick you told me you were a virgin when you met SEBASTIAN, not Ryan, not Trevor, not any-fucking-one but SEBASTIAN_, before he leaves. He comes back senior year, and he doesn't even recognise himself.

He's numb as he drinks his coffee.

He tells Nick that he's a fucking vegan and he shouldn't be giving him turkey sandwiches. He snaps at Jeff. He scares Nick a lot, and even makes crude sexual comments about him. He sexually starts pressuring Blaine, telling him he doesn't give a damn if he has a boyfriend, over and over, telling him he's desirable—_beautiful_.

When he hears that song on the radio again, he stops through the middle of the road, cries for Brandon or Trevor or Ryan – or – or _Sebastian_, and then he drives off.

1.

Nobody dares touches him in Dalton anymore. It's nice, but when Nick finds Sebastian's wallet, and looks through his pictures, he stares at Sebastian in full horror. "Brandon?"

"Or Trevor, or fucking Ryan," Sebastian snaps. "Yes?"

Nick stares at him, scared of him as he looks down and now he looks guilty. "I'm sorry," Nick whispers those words and Sebastian stares at him. He deflates. On the other hand, the other Warblers react negatively, and a ginger-haired boy grabs onto Sebastian and pulls him against the locker, punching him in his stomach repeatedly until he pukes. Nick's too petrified to do anything—too sweet now, standing there with tears in his eyes, beginning the ginger named Ethan to stop, but he doesn't and Nick shrieks when Sebastian starts bleeding from the impact of Ethan's fist into his skin.

Jeff runs over to him and Nick's crying as he begs Ethan now. "Just because he's in the Warblers doesn't change that he's a disgusting little—"

Blaine's standing there, eyes hard and cold, and suddenly, Ethan shrinks away at the look of pure hardness on Blaine's face. Blaine leans down and holds onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Fucking Ryan," Sebastian mutters to Blaine and suddenly, he notices those green eyes – vulnerable, small, and familiar. "My name isn't Ryan." He snaps at Blaine.

"I found these," Nick says, sniffing, pictures of five-foot-four Sebastian on his wallet, and Blaine stares at him, then at Sebastian. Blaine suddenly grabs onto his wrist, and stares at the burn mark still etched there.

"Sebastian," Blaine's voice is full of sorrow. He's scared of bullies and he's saved Sebastian. "I am _so_ sorry. You were perfect. You didn't have to change. You were perfect—"

"I'm not fucking Hummel," Blaine's shocked by this response. "You were thinking of him,"

Sebastian stares at the empty space. "Trevor. Brandon. Ryan. Kurt. I am everyone to you," Sebastian stared at Blaine, eyes cold and snarky with hatred. "But myself. And I am frankly sick of it. I am sick of _you_. You want to be fucking known but you don't give a rat's ass about knowing other people first. And by the way, I don't give a damn if you 'saved me' from Ethan. I don't give a damn about you and you certainly don't give a damn about _me_. After all, according to Nick, if I have the vocals, I can be as bitchy as I want and tell people that your naked body isn't good enough. I'm gonna go fuck some guy from Scandals. See you on the other side."

He ends up in bed with Kurt Hummel. It's practically masturbation according to Blaine fucking Anderson. They're in a hotel room. He doesn't leave. Kurt says he's still in love with Blaine and this is just a one-off they won't talk about. Sebastian thinks he's as adorable as Nick. He would even give him an audition and punch his face in if he wants. Kurt gives him a chicken sandwich and he doesn't mention he's a vegan yet again as he eats.

He is _not_ sorry.


End file.
